Breathe
by AlexThinksAboutLife
Summary: Falling is a strange sensation. But the landing is worse. Especially when you suffer from anxiety and a fear of death. But maybe a certain skeleton is just what the doctor ordered? Bad summary. sorry. -the oc is the reader ... not all chapters will be as short as the first one, its just for dramatic effect!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Alex and I'm trying to write this fanfic! Okay so this probably going to deal with some intense stuff like body hate or depression and definitely anxiety, panic attacks and fear of death. I will tag these but please if any of these themes are going to cause you harm do not read this fic. Alright. Feel free to comment and follow me on Tumblr Alexthinksaboutlife to give me thoughts, ideas, feedback and find out when new chapters will be out. With that, I give you my fanfic!**

Breathe

Falling. I'm falling. I don't recall if I screamed. In that moment all I could see, hear, _think…_ was I'm going to die. Now before we go any further, I am not the type of person that has many fears. Im not afraid of spiders, ghosts, dogs, heights, lizards you name it. But I am very afraid of death. It has been the cause of me being jerked awake many a night, been the cause of many a panic attack. My throat closed up and tears were falling down my face and disappearing into the darkness.

 _Please don't let me die._

 _Please don't let me die._

 _Please don't let me die._

I felt the familiar sense of panic stir in the pit of my stomach. _Oh no no no._ I took a deep breath. In and out. In and out. I kept falling. How long had I been falling now? It was hard to tell in the inky blackness. I prayed that the falling would never end. Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe I'd fall forever. Then I saw a speck of gold rushing towards me. Maybe I was already dead?

Then…I hit the ground.

 _THUD._

I opened my eyes. My head throbbed and my eyesight was blurry. I could only faintly glimpse what looked like a golden flower… _with a face?_

I stretched towards it. " _H-help…"_

But nobody came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Ha-ha, didn't keep you waiting long see! Uh italics is thoughts.**

 _Oww. My head. It throbs._

I open my eyes slowly, head spinning. "Owww!" My hands fly to my temples. Wait. What the-? I wasn't…in the cave? But then where was I?

I looked down. I was in a bed. A soft bed. A huge bed actually. Defiantly not made for a human. I was swamped in warm soft blankets. I scanned my surroundings. The room was small, a light purple tinted the walls. There was a chest of drawers on the left side and a chair at the foot of the bed where a-a-a- m…monster was sat?! Whatever they were they were huge! Did they want to hurt me? I was completely at their mercy as I had no clue where I was. I began to tremble. The figure at the end of the bed stood up and to my mind at that moment their huge height made them terrifying.

"Oh. You're awake. How are you feeling my child?" the words and tone were comforting but the panic had already gripped me. I looked down at my hands. I was sweating uncontrollably. In desperation I began clawing at my arms and chest. Trying to pull that feeling of terror out of me. To throw it far, far away. I felt tears dripping down my face as I began to breathe faster and faster.

"Oh my, are you alright?" the monster moved towards me. I let out a squeak of terror.

"p-please don't hurt me!" I managed and the room began to morph. I suddenly felt tiny in this little bed and my breathing had become erratic. I began to claw at my face. I vaguely recall the monster frantically talking to me, trying to calm me down, but her tone was stressed and I began to get dizzy at the lack of air reaching my lungs. I became aware that the monster had pulled out a phone and was frantically dialling a number.

"Sans? Yes I need your help right away! I found a human in the ruins and brought them to the house to heal them but I think I did something wrong! They're freaking out and I don't know how to calm them down! ... Yes. Thank you!"

She put the phone down and stood hovering in the corner as I began to clench the sheets tightly to stop myself clawing at my skin which had bright red scours down it. I heard a strange noise and the monster sighed with relief but was still clearly worried. "She's over here."

Then I heard someone say "Hey."

I didn't respond.

"Hey kid, look at me." I didn't want to. I really didn't want to. But their voice was soothing and I was in no position to help myself. So I looked up. And saw…nothing.

"Err- a little too high buddy. I'm not that tall." I looked down and saw a skeleton looking back at me. I began to hyperventilate again. "Hey, okay look at me kid. Breathe with me. In…out, in…out."

I copied his instruction and began to feel calmer. Slowly I came down from my attack. "And out. There. That better?" he asked me.

I smiled nervously at the skeleton. "Y-yes. Thank you." He relaxed.

"Hey no problem kiddo. I'm just glad I could help. You really had Tori worried there." _Tori? Who was Tori? The monster on the other side of the room?_

The monster stepped forwards when the skeleton beckoned them closer. They knelt at the side of the bed. "I am sorry for scaring you, my child. I did not mean to"

Upon closer inspection I could tell the monster had soft looking white fur covering their body. They were dressed in a purple robe and looking higher I could see…

" _Whoa"_ I in took a sharp breath.

"What is it my child? Is something the matter?" They asked looking worried. "Is it your arms?" on her remark all three of us glanced down at my arms. They were covered in deep red scratches. Ouch.

"N-no, they'll be fine, it's just…Miss Toriel…"

"What?" the skeleton looked apprehensive and Toriel looked worried. They both appeared to have realised I had never seen a monster before.

"You just- you're beautiful!" it was true. She was. She had soft looking white fur, large warm brown eyes and a pair of perfectly symmetrical horns curling from her head. She had a soft looking nose and large elegant hands.

Upon hearing this from me female goat turned a bright red. The skeleton on the bed started chortling. I immediately turned bright red. "S-sorry!"

"No my child! It's just…not what we were expecting considering your earlier reaction!"

The skeleton nodded. Hopping down from the bed he was tiny next to Toriel, even whilst she was kneeling. "You got a name, kiddo?" the skeleton had a rounded face with no separate jaw bone. He looked quite chubby for a skeleton I thought. But that kind of made him cute. Wait what? No it didn't! He had a pair of pink slippers on his feet, black shorts with white stripes, some kind of white t-shirt or sweater and an unzipped blue hoodie on. He had two white pupils which danced in his sockets. As for his bones…they were odd. They were all joined together smoothly with no obvious separate joints formed by smaller bones like on the human skeletons I'd seen. He was fascinating.

He cleared his um…throat? And I suddenly realised I'd been staring at him the whole time.

"Ah. Sorry I was… thinking. My name is _ "

"Nice to meet ya _" I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. And this beautiful lady is Toriel."

I nod. "Nice to meet you too. But um…how did I get here?"

Toriel stepped forwards. Her voice was soft and gentle. "I found you, lying in a patch of yellow flowers with your arm outstretched. Your ribs had been shattered by the fall. They should be okay now though I hope?" I nodded.

"They feel fine."

She looked relieved. "Oh good. I was so afraid your lungs would have been punctured. But – as for the rest, I carried you here to heal you. You are lucky Flowey found you. I normally don't come this far into the ruins anymore."

"Wait Flowey was here?" Sans interrupted.

"Why yes. He said there was a girl in the ruins who needed help"

"Um…excuse me? Who is Flowey?"

" _Bad news"_ Sans muttered under his breath before Toriel gave him a sharp look. Wow those were some strict parenting eyes.

"Flowey is a sentient flower which bound with the soul of a monster after it died. Now the monster lives on through him, only being a flower he has no capacity for emotions. It is odd he came to fetch me. You must have reminded him of Chara and Frisk."

"They were other humans that fell down before you" Sans explained before I could ask.

"Indeed. Flowey grew quite fond of them. They were around his age so I suppose they bonded."

"Um. I don't mean to be presumptuous, but uh, do you think I could get some new clothes here? And maybe some food?" right on que my stomach let out a large rumble. Toriel chuckled.

"Why yes child, I'm sure that is possible."

"Ah, also about that…I'm not actually a child. I'm 19."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! It's just…we've never really seen any humans except Chara and Frisk and they were both human children."

"No- no please, its okay! You didn't know!" frantic that I had hurt her feelings I hopped out of the bed and went to rush over to her, only to stumble when my head span from being in bed too long. Luckily Sans was stood next to me and steadied me by the arm. His phalanges were warm against your skin, which you weren't expecting. When he released your arm you could still feel the warmth lingering on your skin.

"Careful kid. You've probably been out for a while, and healing magic tends to leave you feeling a bit woozy" Apparently kid was a catchphrase of his. "Besides, we gotta get you healed or else you're gonna be _snow_ fun when you get outside." Toriel chuckled at this. Her laugh was warm and comforting. I looked between the two of them mystifies. Sans looked pleased with himself and remarked to me "you'll get it when we leave"

"O-okay."

"Anyway, Tori? Reckon you've got any clothes for the kid? Only cause all your stuff fit Chara and Frisk and A- and they were younger than _ and smaller too"

A look of concern passed over Toriel's face. "Actually I'm not sure I do. Oh dear. They looked at your clothes. Your jeans were perfectly fine. Black skinny jeans ripped at the knee. However your t-shirt and hoodie were another matter. Your Iron man shirt had been ripped to shreds and was covered in blood.

"Don't worry about it Tori. I bet I've got something back home that'll fit the kid. Anyway if they fell down here they're gonna need a place to stay. They can't stay at yours anymore, with you and Asgore moving in together so I guess they can come bunk with me and Pap."

"Are you sure that won't be an inconvenice?" Toriel asked. "I'm sure we could accommodate them."

"Nah. You and 'Gore have a lot to work out. 'Sides, I know Pap misses having a human around the place. We've got a spare room too so I'm sure he'll be okay with it." _Who was Pap? It was obviously short for something. Maybe Sans had a boyfriend he lived with or a brother?_

"Um, sorry, who is Pap?"

"Oh right, yeah I forget you haven't met him. Pap is my brother. He's pretty cool. I think you'll like him. Whelp seeing as Tori got me out of bed so early, I'd say I've got a lot of sleep to catch up on so… let's get going kid"

"Oh my god it's not really early is it? I'm so sorry Sans!" I panicked.

"Easy kid, don't get all worked up again. It's about 2:30"

"2:30 AM?!"

"Nah 2:30 PM"

"… I don't know how to take that."

"With a pinch of salt. Now let's get going." Reaching down the skeleton grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the front door. "Later Tori!"

"B-bye Toriel!"

And we stepped out into the snow. "Snow?"

"Yeah, it's everywhere in this part of the underground. But you can stop and play in the snow another time kid. C'mon." he gave a small tug of my arm and I followed him. He was about a head taller than me as I walked alongside him.

"That wasn't very _ice_ Sans" I joked, finally getting his earlier pun about snow. He turned to me and looked surprised for a second then grinned.

"That's a start. Mind you its _snow_ surprise you'd get the get the joke by now." I groaned.

"Okay okay I'll work on it."

"Thatta kid. Anyway we're here now." I looked up just as we passed a worn looking sign which read 'Welcome to Snowdin!" I turned to Sans to comment on the sign but he was looking straight ahead. I turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. There in front of us, was….


End file.
